Clouded Eyes- Final Fantasy XIII
by Cupcake Narcissist
Summary: Cecilia Raines is a girl who lives in Bodhum with her brother Cid, who is always away working. Growing up alone, she was always too nervous to leave the house. On one fateful day, she goes out and meets a young pink-haired girl named Claire, they quickly become good friends, later to grow up and join the Guardian Corps together. However, after an incident that starts 'The Purge'...
1. Chapter 1

Datalog Entry One

Beginning

This Fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes only. However, warnings apply for the unsuspecting. This particular Fanfiction contains Lesbian relationships, Gay relationships and the occasional 'smut' scene. It is not recommended for young viewers, and the author would ask all those opposing these certain genres, to leave the story page before reading. These genres will not be appearing until very late in the story and it is an option whether you wish to read the 'smut' scenes or not, as she will input a warning into the Datalogs.

Another input from the author, is that the story will be containing 'Original Characters', and thus may cause small changes from the original game dialogue. She regrets this fact and asks that you forgive her for these minor changes. This reason being, she has not played the games herself yet, but she has put hours of her time into researching before writing anything down. Anything she gets wrong will be fixed upon notice- such as typos, spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes and incorrect terms.

For each new Original Character the author adds, there shall be a Datalog written down so the readers do not get these characters mixed up or lost in their memories. Also, you might learn something new about the character if you read it. Again, this is entirely your choice.

The author gives her thanks to those who comment on, follow or favourite the story. It gives her the encouragement to keep writing stories, though she admits she is not the best. She hopes you enjoy 'Clouded Eyes' as much as she enjoys writing it. Now, let us begin on the day of a certain character's beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

A Holiday in the seaside city of Bodhum was Market day and it was so terrifyingly popular, almost every citizen was out and about. They would be buying groceries or just looking at all the items on display for leisure. Everyone had a goal on their schedule, all but one young girl who was roaming the streets aimlessly. This girl's name was Cecilia and it was her birthday on this particular day. But nobody would ever guess that, due to her being alone. She was just invisible to every passerby, not that she minded at all. She liked the busy city streets, it was way better than being stuck inside the boring, large and empty house she lived in. Her brother was always away at work, and she didn't remember anything about her father, except his name, Cyril Raines, Commander of the Air Navy for the Guardian Corps. Now, her brother has taken that position. She was glad he was working, but he couldn't make it for her birthday again this year either.

"Hey! You!" A young boy said to Cecilia, stepping in front of her path. "Aren't you that creepy girl who lives alone in that creepy big house on the top of that creepy-" He was cut off by another boy who appeared at Cecilia's side. She was uncomfortable with these strangers so close to her.

"Enough, Ronci. Just grab her arm." The boy said to the first one, grabbing Cecilia's left arm. The other boy glared, but did as he was told. The two both dragged Cecilia by force into a small alleyway. Nobody in the busy street batted an eyelash their way, so Cecilia knew it was going to be difficult to get away from them. She frowned at them both and opened her mouth to say something, then didn't bother.

Ronci was a weird looking boy, he had round eyes, pale skin and was covered in freckles. Now that she thought about it, didn't most red haired kids have loads of freckles? Anyhow, it wasn't even Ronci who scared her. It was that blonde boy, the second one, who was flying sparks into the air with his face full of fury. He was scary. Plain scary. "How much Gil do you have on you right now, creepy girl? You'd better tell us." The boy named Ronci said, a snarl furling at the end of his lips. She gulped and slowly put her hand over her pocket.

"I don't know, why are you asking?" She stared at his eyes, her cold grey meeting his confused brown.

"Do you live under a rock? We want your Gil, or we wouldn't even ask." The second boy took out a knife but was suddenly interrupted by a loud shout. The two boys turned towards the entrance of the alleyway to where a girl was standing with her legs spread evenly apart and her hands on her hips. She meant business.

"Crap! It's Claire!" Ronci said in slight fear. Cecilia backed away from the two boys and made her way to the other side of the alley.

The blonde boy shook his head. "Perfect, let's teach her a lesson that not all street rats can learn justice." He laughed and patted Ronci on the shoulder. The girl walked towards them with a determined face and a sparkle in her firmament eyes. She took an odd stance and pointed at them with her forefinger. "In the name of Farron, I, Claire, will bring you to the side of justice!" She grinned, some of her rose-coloured hair falling into her face. She didn't seem so scary as she winked at Cecilia.

"It's been a while, Claire, but this time, I'll win!" The boy with the knife ran towards her, she dodged inward, smashing his chest with her shoulder. He was winded for a moment, and that's when Ronci lunged at her. He toppled her over and they both fell to the ground in seconds. Claire brought her leg upwards and her knee came into contact with Ronci's stomach, he cried out in pain before she threw him off of her. Cecilia was awed, but also scared out of her mind. She didn't know who she was scared of more, Claire, or the two boys.

"Y-you!" The second boy stood up just as fast as Claire did, but she recovered just a tiny bit faster as she kicked his hand, knocking the knife away and earning a curse from his mouth. Without thinking, the boy threw a blind punch at her gut. It hit, but only just. Claire was unaffected and threw a reply punch straight to his cheek. Falling to the ground, he made no effort to get back up. Ronci had made no movements after the blow to his gut. Other than breathing, of course.

As Claire brushed her hands off on her shirt, she gave another big grin, except this one was directed at Cecilia. "Hi! I'm Claire Farron." She said, walking over to where Cecilia was stood. She stuck out her hand for her to shake.

"I'm Cecilia, Cecilia Raines." She replied awkwardly, taking the hand and giving it a timid shake. Claire raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't scared of me are you? Don't worry. I only beat up the bad guys!" She laughed, breaking the handshake and stretching her legs. It was odd how she could just up and fight like that- especially two boys! Was she not scared?

Cecilia shook her head. "I wouldn't say I was scared, but I'm more so… inspired? I could never do what you do." She said honestly, frowning with disappointment.

"Well, I can teach you my tricks if you really want! Then we can roam the streets in the name of justice together!" She smirked. "And then you can get revenge on those two boys yourself." She gestured to the two groaning boys on the ground behind her. "They never learn." Claire sighed.

"That would be awesome! Then I could be as cool as you!" Cecilia smiled back, her cold grey eyes lightening up a little. Claire looked at her deeply for a moment.

"Perfect! Wanna meet my sister? She's so cute. I mean, after all, if we're going to be partners in justice, we've got to know each other better!" Claire laughed again, she seemed to be all smiles. Maybe she was covering a certain pain? Or perhaps she was just looking for a friend. Cecilia couldn't tell, and that made her even more intrigued.

"Sure! That sounds great." Cecilia grinned and stuck her thumbs up. Claire grabbed her arm and took off as fast as she could run. Cecilia had barely enough time to register what was happening before they were running down the street. She wasn't worried though, Claire seemed to be a kind person, and she was Cecilia's first friend. How could she say no?

-Datalog entry 2-

The reason why this Fanfiction appears a little out-of-character is because Claire AKA Lightning, has not experienced the pain of her mother's death just yet. This is not due for another three years when she turns fifteen. The beginning of this fanfiction will be taking place before the events of Final Fantasy XIII, so that readers get more attached to OC's and what not. So, if you do not like this, the author suggests waiting a few months for her to start on the actual events of Final Fantasy XIII.


End file.
